


if only to say, you’re mine

by sayonaraaaa



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drunk Texting, F/M, Friendship/Love, Pining, Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayonaraaaa/pseuds/sayonaraaaa
Summary: nicky looks back on his love island journey, five years later.lowercase intended
Relationships: Harry/Main Character (Love Island), Nicky & Main Character (Love Island), Nicky/Elladine, Nicky/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 11





	if only to say, you’re mine

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first time writing for this fandom so <3 hope u like it!
> 
> pretty loosely based off of the song 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐢𝐚 by 𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐨
> 
> so pls give it a listen. <3<3<3

“i’m off, nicky.” elladine chirped, kissing her husband’s cheek as she hurriedly shoved some things in her purse. “i love you. i’ll be back from the exhibit tomorrow afternoon.”

“love you too. have fun. ” nicky mumbled without taking his eyes off the tv screen before him. 

he waited until he heard the door slam to pause the random program he had been watching and flip to his favorite streaming service. his breath caught in his throat seeing the familiar cover of Love Island.

it’d been five years. five years since he walked into the villa. since he met elladine. 

since he met you. 

it was almost unconscious, the way his fingers clicked the play button on their season. he probably hadn’t watched it since ella made him binge it right after they met up on the outside.

nicky recalled how nervous he was on that first sunny day in Spain, solely expecting to have fun and hopefully find a girlfriend. when ella chose him, he knew that idea would come to life. she was, simply put, girlfriend material.

then you walked out. 

right away, he knew he fell in lust with you. that pink bikini fit you in all the right places, showing off your perfect breasts and toned thighs. his grip had tightened on ella’s waist trying to will his body not to respond to you. rewatching it now, he cringed at how obvious it was on his face. 

you didn’t glance at him, only looked toward bill, camilo, and harry. he wished you had. 

but you chose harry. 

he remembered the twinge of jealousy he felt seeing harry’s eyes light up.

during the challenge, he realized you were more than a beautiful face. you were complex, with a past full of crazy stories. he could listen to you tell them all day. 

but he wondered why he got irritated when it was revealed that you and harry had kissed before the challenge.

as the show went to commercial, nicky got to his feet, shuffling to the kitchen and opening the fridge. the first thing he saw was the tempting 12 pack of beer sat snug on the shelf.

“fuck it,” he thought, taking out the entire box. “ella’s not here.” 

he cracked open the first one, settling back down in the spot he didn’t intend to leave for the next 9 hours, at least. 

he had nothing better to do but sit and wonder what could’ve been. 

~

nicky laughed at the television as he watched genevieve take harry from you. the night it had happened, he willed himself not to giggle. the whole thing had been so dramatic, you’d only known the skinny nerd for a couple hours.

he thought it was stupid, useless drama to be no doubt corrected in less than a day. at the time, he honestly couldn’t have given half a shit. until you called him for a chat to the roof terrace. 

the nerves that splayed through his body were incomparable to anything he’d ever felt before. seeing it again now, he’s glad his feelings didn’t translate to the audience. 

god, you looked so stunning that night. in that short blue dress of yours, you seemed so confident, so sexy, even when you confessed to him that you truly had feelings for harry and felt like an idiot for it. of course nicky didn’t think you were an idiot, because he knew he had feelings for you, too. 

you and nicky got on like a wildfire ever since that night. the moments you shared were fleeting, never long enough. the second they got interesting, you were tugged away by harry or another love interest vying for your attention. 

of course, there’d been regrets. committing to ella so early, always using the time he had with you to talk about his sister, the day where he unintentionally made you rethink your entire relationship (and because of it, he had ended up with lily, who he’d hated from the minute she walked into the villa).

speaking of which, as he opens his fourth beer and another episode starts, nicky thinks of harry. that string bean looking motherfucker... was actually pretty nice. he never said a bad word about you and nicky’s friendship, always tried his best to be the greatest boyfriend ever, all in all an (unfortunately) very nice guy.

the only thing he’d ever done wrong was forgetting your name. nicky would never do that. you knew that just as well as he did. 

nicky would say that the idiotic fight you and harry had gotten into before the boat party a year after winning together would be another thing he had done wrong (because everyone knew it was harry’s fault);

but then he made it up to you by proposing. and you said yes. 

god, why did you say yes?

at the same time, why wouldn’t you? 

~

the next morning, nicky awoke with aching muscles and a killer headache. he didn’t even remember falling asleep. 

the tv was frozen on a still from the final episode. it was the moment you and harry won, when you looked at him like he was the only thing that mattered. 

“jesus-“ he groans. he knew he must’ve been moping a lot last night, his hangover and the image of you on the tv was enough to prove that. 

the second he hits the power button on the remote, elladine bursts in. 

“hiya!!” she exclaims much too loud for nicky’s liking. his wife takes one look around the living room, where countless beer cans were stacked and the couch blankets were in disarray. “had fun?”

“plenty.” nicky approaches her, pecking her on the lips. “i’m glad you’re back. how was it?”

ella starts on a conversation about her glass blower friend and their exhibit and how it was oh so stunning and nicky should definitely come next time-

he cares, he really does. but his throbbing head and body really hinder his ability to listen. 

thankfully though, ella knows him well enough. 

“i’m sure you’re knackered. go take a shower and we can have a cuddle.”

“you’re a saint,” he kisses her again. “i’ll meet you in the bedroom.” 

ella smiles before skipping off. nicky stays behind, realizing he doesn’t have his phone. after just a brief second of stuffing his hands between the couch cushions, he fishes it out, the screen lighting up upon the contact.

𝟒 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐦𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐬 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 < 𝐌𝐂 >

“holy shit. what the fuck.” he mumbles hurriedly before hesitantly swiping into their messages, eyes widening upon seeing his initial message.

-

𝐍𝐈𝐂𝐊𝐘

im in love witb u 

𝐌𝐂

nicky, what? are you being serious?

𝐍𝐈𝐂𝐊𝐘

hav been since day 1. i think we culd do it if we tried

𝐌𝐂

we’re both married…

𝐌𝐂

maybe if things were different. but they’re not.

𝐌𝐂

i love harry, alright?

𝐌𝐂

i think we should take a break from talking, hon. take care of yourself.

-

this can’t be real. it was impossible. there was no way this was happening. 

“nicky! are you coming?”

he actually confessed. and lost everything in the process. 

he couldn’t think. he couldn’t feel. he couldn’t speak.

what had he done? 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed!! 
> 
> if we don’t get some nicky romance in the boat party imma have to intervene 😤🖐


End file.
